


【NM】他的生日

by MelarNelo



Series: 平淡生活 [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 《平淡生活》系列。热恋三十题。27.其中一人的生日；4. 约会；9. 和朋友消磨时间；16. 晨起仪式尼亚生日快乐。





	1. 上

明天是对于梅罗而言相对比较重要的日子，为此梅罗这个月头疼了少说有两个星期。太难了。给几乎没有兴趣的人送礼物真的太难了。玛特跟他半开玩笑地提议道：“你干脆就脱光用丝带扎好自己，装在一个28寸行李箱大小的礼物盒里，最好两只手再握些礼花之类的玩意儿，等他打开之后猛地跳起来给他来一声‘Surprise！’再主动献吻，他一定很满意的。”  
梅罗面无表情地对着待机的手机屏幕道：“喂，警察叔叔，就是这个坏人，快把他抓走。”这种蠢事他中学时期做过一次之后就发誓绝无下次，偏偏让玛特不知从哪里得了趣，每年自己为尼亚的生日发愁的时候他总在自己面前（或在手机里）如是“建议”。尼亚说得对，这都是些什么狐朋狗友——  
结果他还是和玛特在距离游乐场三个站的新商场里逛了一天。  
“啊——太难了！妈的这什么破商城，来来去去都是这么几类破店！算了，我还是给他送吃的好了。”梅罗不断地抓耳挠腮，说罢他面无表情地抬脚就朝离得最近的冰淇淋店走去。在分别消灭了两球曲奇黑巧克力味加一球朗姆酒味和一球芒果味加一球榴莲味冰淇淋后，两人百无聊赖地坐在店里，一个埋头玩手机，一个咬着勺子对着空碗发呆。  
“说真的，玛特，你说我怎么这么好打发，到了尼亚身上就成修行路了。”  
“所以都跟你说了你就脱光——”  
残留冰淇淋融化物的小碗就这么让人扣到玛特的脑门上，那液体滴到他的防风镜上，带出令人食欲不振又忍俊不禁的轨迹。  
十分钟后，玛特湿着头发，戴着洗过的防风镜出现在通往洗手间的过道上。“这样下去不行，明年你拿精装收藏版游戏来求我都没用了，打死不陪你出来。”  
“明年的事明年再说，今天的事搞定了，管你明年去死。”  
“啧，梅罗……我要跟你绝交。”  
“你这次工作的介绍人有我一份，不做趁早滚，别说兄弟没罩过你。”  
“……三十秒。”  
金发男人转身就走。  
“他妈你连三十秒都不给我，不要太过分了你！我昨晚熬夜通宵没睡，今天一大早给你拖起来陪你来这里，你要不要这样！”  
“他妈昨天晚上是谁玩游戏机错过打卡干脆让我上完班吃过晚饭再连着代班还一叠声地答应‘好好好’？”  
“好，我认输，送他支刻字钢笔如何？”  
“他大学毕业那年生日我就送过了，”不等玛特接话，梅罗一边漫无目的地瞎逛一边列出送礼条目，“除此之外，我还送过DIY拼装玩具、拼图、自制蛋糕、领带、领带夹加袖扣、情趣玩具套装——对就是你怂恿一万遍我终于如你所愿的那一次、西装、手表、签名随笔集、初版老书……”说着他停下脚步，眼前是一家弥漫甜蜜可爱气息的手工糖果店。  
“手工巧克力或许也不错。”玛特看了看店内的糖果制作室，整个房间的玻璃窗都是透明的，里面有两个身着制服的年轻男子正在制作糖果，所见即所得。  
“嗯……或许吧。”梅罗一边浏览一排排装着精致糖果的玻璃瓶，一边应道，“那你今年就送这个吧。好，就这么决定了。”  
玛特无可奈何道：“怎么又是我？我送什么无所谓吧，我还打算跟去年一样随手送本书给他算了。”  
“哼，去年的账还没跟你算完，你想我这次连去年的份跟你一次算清就尽管试试。”梅罗双手插进裤兜里，冷笑道。玛特双手分别举在两耳旁以示投降。  
最后，在尼亚生日的前一天，只有玛特拎了个小巧的纸袋从商场走出来，梅罗依旧两手空空。  
* * * * *  
还在放暑假，尼亚平日无事就呆在家里看书，或玩拼图、机器人等玩具。晚上梅罗买了菜回家，表情稍显不霁。尼亚没问为什么——按经验八成又是玛特惹的——只是一如既往地和爱人在厨房里做饭。  
梅罗经过客厅时瞥了一眼地板上零散的玩具，心下有了一些念头，在清洗食材的同时就在琢磨其可行性。  
晚饭后，尼亚在厨房洗碗，梅罗倚在料理台边提议道：“明天出去玩吧。”  
“哪里？”  
“就游乐场附近。”  
“没记错的话游乐场附近除了商场就是酒店。”  
“去了你就知道了。”  
“可以。”尼亚顿了顿，又继续道，“其实我挺期待你用丝带扎好自己……”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴！”过了好一会儿，梅罗把尼亚洗干净的餐具都放进对应的柜子里，他又道：“……你真的喜欢那个？”  
尼亚做了个思考的表情，然后故作正经道：“还是去游乐场附近开房吧。”旋即他在梅罗伸出长腿之前迅速离开厨房，可惜臀部还是让脚尖蹭到了。  
“去你妈的尼亚，做梦吧你！”  
翌日，梅罗难得起了个大早，他悄无声息地掀开被子，以极轻柔的力度将尼亚的睡裤连内裤一起脱至膝盖，双手熟练地揉弄晨勃的器官。  
崭新的一天便由卧室里传出的叫床声开始了。  
由于“行房”一事在大清早就做完了，所以尼亚一度以为除非买菜或出去吃饭，他们这天都会呆在家里。就算他们走进商场，尼亚也没有对先前定下的结论有所动摇，直到他们通过扶手电梯走上三楼，走进商场最为喧闹的一区——星际传说电玩城。尼亚对这个充满魔幻元素的名字毫无感觉，他本人也几乎不在这些地方玩，但梅罗是常客。想当年每每下课放学如果在操场看不见这个金发男孩，八成都能在类似的游戏城找到他，而尼亚会进游戏城，多半是因为梅罗。  
这间游戏城说大不算大，绕场走一遍不用一刻钟就逛完，但胜在游戏种类颇为丰富，赛车、枪战、博彩、投篮、打鳄鱼……甚至连太鼓达人都有，开这家店的说不定是个亚洲人。梅罗在柜台买好游戏币，状似无意地扫了一眼橱柜里展示的奖品，转身走到旁边正在看小孩打鼓的银发男人。  
“尼亚，还记得你第一次来的时候，我问你想玩什么吗？”走在路上，梅罗一边颠着手里的游戏币袋，一边饶有兴致地问道。  
尼亚抬手指向他们的目的地，回想着当时的场景答道：“投篮。当时你的朋友很惊讶，他们以为我会选弹珠、转盘之类的博彩游戏。”  
“对，在问之前每个人都猜过几种，玛特甚至连赛车都没放过，唯独没想到你会选运动类的投篮。”梅罗顿了顿，笑道，“其实仔细想想也知道，你的注意力根本就不在这上面，游戏也是随便指的。”  
“与其说是随便指的，不如说，我是在猜你会玩什么，然后在里面挑了一种。”走到投篮的机器前，尼亚拿过梅罗手里的透明塑料袋，从里面掏出两枚游戏币塞进投币口。“比赛吗？”  
梅罗朝同个机子又投了两枚硬币，挑衅道：“不比，我们来刷记录。”说罢，他按下双人游戏的按钮，篮板上方的计时器开始倒数十秒。  
尼亚斜睨身旁跃跃欲试的人一眼。说是不比，下一秒却已全身心进入竞争状态，典型的口是心非。与一人一机的单人游戏不同，双人游戏顾名思义是两个人共用一台机子，共同达成一个目标，看似合作的游戏，对梅罗和尼亚两人而言，却是一场能直观比分的比赛。  
五、四、三、二、一。计时板才出现“1”这个罗马数字，梅罗手中的球已经投向板下的篮框。“哐”的一声，已得2分。  
尼亚也毫不示弱，在梅罗投球的下一个瞬间，尼亚握球的手已然摆好姿势，投球进篮。“哐”的一声，计分板上的数字由“2”变“4”。  
游戏由此开始。


	2. 中

接连下了好几天雨，潮湿的操场终于迎来久违的阳光。甫一下课，等待已久的玛特就随手挎上包走到坐教室中间的梅罗身后，猛地勾住他的肩膀问：“今天还去那里玩？”  
“嗯，虽然出太阳了，足球场还是没法踢球。”梅罗假装受到惊吓的样子向前扑，顺势绕出玛特的“铁臂”。他把东西胡乱塞进包里，拉上拉链就准备走人。  
就在两人快走出教室门口时，梅罗像是想起忘带什么似的又折返回去。这会儿尼亚刚收拾好东西，见梅罗走过来问：“你等下是直接回家？”  
尼亚站起身不咸不淡地回道：“明天周末，先和你去玩。”说话间平时看谁都不入眼的视线却不曾离开过眼前的人。  
玛特捂住护目镜，“……我眼瞎，我什么都没看到。”身旁事先约好的同伴不明所以地瞧了瞧玛特，又瞅了瞅尼亚和梅罗，还是一头雾水。  
梅罗一行人有说有笑地走进附近的游戏城，梅罗看向尼亚，调侃道：“怎么样，乖乖好学生从来没来过这里吧？现在说要回家还来得及哦？”说罢，两人身后响起阵阵不着调的口哨声。  
尼亚没有回答，只自顾自地走到柜台。梅罗跟损友们打了声招呼，示意他们自己去玩，就跟着尼亚一起去买游戏币。离开柜台时他环顾四周，颠了颠手中那袋叮当作响的硬币，自以为很帅气地扬眉问道：“怎么样？你想玩哪个？”  
游戏城里充斥着震耳欲聋的游戏音效，要听清对方的话并不容易，但尼亚还是隐约听见身后那群阴魂不散的男生在争什么，似乎有人提了“赛车”？更有甚者，直接朝尼亚喊：“幸运转盘！幸运转盘！”  
尼亚瞟了看热闹的人一眼，显然他们在打赌自己会选什么游戏。他故作好奇地看了一圈，最后面无表情地信手一指，越过正对自己的梅罗道：“投篮。”  
“很好，一个都没中，散伙。”不知谁说了一句，剩下的人均作鸟兽散，但几乎都挑了投篮机附近的游戏状似投入地玩了起来。  
尼亚挑眉问在身边看热闹的金发男孩：“一起吗？”  
梅罗的眼睛放出自信的明亮光芒，他笑着回应：“当然。”  
单人或双人游戏，每局限时一分钟，在规定时间内达到目标分数即可进行下一局，每局之间暂停5秒。第一局50分，第二局100分，往上以此类似，5局封顶。有彩票奖励。有不少人在玩投篮，大多是年长于尼亚等人的大学生或社会青年，其中也不乏组队出来玩的女学生。  
梅罗和尼亚走到投篮的机器前，只剩下一台机子没人使用。无法，梅罗和尼亚提议两人剪刀石头布，谁赢谁先，尼亚无所谓地同意了。其实可以玩双人游戏，尼亚如是想，但扫了一眼隔壁机子前一边尖叫大笑一边扔篮球玩的几个女生，甚至有两个就在离得很近的地方又蹦又跳，他果断决定把视线放回梅罗身上。  
“剪刀石头布！”剪刀对石头，梅罗低咒了一句，“Shit, 你先。”他矮身朝投币口塞了两枚硬币。  
尼亚随手放下书包，简单挽了挽袖子，然后伸手摸球。计时器倒数到二，持球的双手已然就位，待鲜红的数字闪到一，少年的手腕使力，小臂前倾，篮球脱手——  
* * * * *  
“哐当！”又是一球进篮，紧跟着后面的另一球却打到框边弹了出去，但是很快又有一球补上。时间在一秒一秒减少，他们打得最顺手的时候能在两秒进三个球，但这样的状态往往持续不过五秒，就总有一颗球滚出球框或打到篮板边上又反弹回来。  
确实是很久没有这样定点投篮了，他和梅罗的得分依旧不相上下——说不定梅罗还要稍高一点。尼亚的双手近乎机械地做着摸球、瞄准、投球的动作，心思却在无形的竞赛中化作脱缰的野马四处奔跑。他想，在这之前都没有做过热身动作，明天——不，到今天晚上不知道这双手还能剩下几分力气。他已经可以想象在回家路上两个人会怎么相互嘲笑对方的手像老人家那样拿不动东西还一直发抖，这样的情景看起来很愚蠢可笑，但他并不讨厌，相反这让他倍感快乐。兴许是这副身体许久没有做过运动，这次玩个了尽兴，让他的身心都不由自主地兴奋起来，他知道梅罗一定也是如此。尼亚趁摸球的空当侧头瞄了眼身边的男人，那双碧绿的眼睛正闪烁兴奋而专注的光芒，这表示他正玩在兴头上。  
他们已经打到62分，要进入下一关绰绰有余，不过只要还有时间，没有人会选择停下，只有一直保持着相对的优势，才能保证游戏继续下去。第二关后面还有第三关、第四关、第五关。当年尼亚第一次参与梅罗的游戏，两人打到第四关就结束了，距离第五关只有一球之差。毫无预警地，投币时梅罗说的话蓦地如电光石火一般在尼亚的脑海闪过。  
不比赛，我们来刷记录。  
“哐！哐！”接连两颗球投进篮中，第一局结束。尼亚和梅罗活动了下开始酸痛的手臂，两人不约而同地松了一口气，继而相视一笑。  
“这是人老了，快不行了吗？”梅罗一如既往地扬起挑衅的笑。  
“彼此彼此。”尼亚故作夸张地勾起一边嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地回敬道。他活动了一下手腕，打球运动时不觉得，此时才停下来没一会儿，口渴的感觉就袭上大脑。他想起进来游戏城之前经过一间甜品店，没看错的话似乎卖的是泡芙，就算是专门店，里面也会有茶或咖啡吧……  
五秒很快过去，梅罗和尼亚摸球继续。  
接连投了几球，尼亚发现梅罗的动作相较先前有一点后滞，他一度以为是自己的错觉，但是在第三次梅罗的球滚出篮框后，他不得不转头去看这个状况频出的家伙。“怎么回事？抽筋了？我记得第一次和你去投篮的时候你也——”  
“闭上你的臭嘴，尼亚，”梅罗咬牙道，“我就不信你一点感觉也没有。”说着竟控制不住似的笑了起来，从嘴角开始，一路扩散到整张帅气十足的脸庞。  
“哐当！”继第四球越过挡板后，梅罗总算投进了一球。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”隐忍的笑声穿过嘈杂的游戏音效，传进尼亚离梅罗最近的右耳朵。当运动不足以宣泄兴奋与快乐，笑声就会随之而来吗？明知这不过是毫无根据的胡想乱猜，尼亚还是受梅罗笑声的感染，放慢投球的速度，也一起笑了起来。梅罗很想继续游戏，可不知为何收不住越来越大、越大越夸张的笑声，好不容易投了几个，腹部抽痛的他甚至不得不放下手中的球，环抱肚子上气不接下气地哈哈大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈……抱、抱歉，我、哈哈哈……”  
“噗嗤……呵呵呵……你在搞什么。”尼亚干脆也放下手中的球，背倚着机子端详笑得连话都说不完整的梅罗。  
“我真的不是故意的，我、噗嗤哈哈哈哈哈——我，咳，不知道为什么，莫名其妙，想起当初隔壁机子，嗯，那些又尖叫又大笑的女生，再看看你，哈哈哈……就控制不住了，无论如何，就笑出来了，哈哈哈哈哈……你的表情好白痴，好木讷，就像学校的那些老古板，哈哈哈哈哈我不行了哈哈哈哈哈……”要他一边忍住笑意一边把想到的画面描述清楚真的是太折磨人了，梅罗蹲下身子，嘴巴像熟得裂开口的石榴，笑得合都合不住，眼角甚至挂着笑出来的泪珠。  
尼亚看似正经地回想了一番，理解了梅罗的笑点后竟也跟着笑了起来。  
* * * * *  
“呀啊又没投中！”“快点继续啊别停下来还有时间！”“快点快点我们还有十几分才过关！”“你怎么这么蠢投了五个球都没有进过哈哈哈……”隔壁机子的女生一边七手八脚地抓球扔球，一边还不忘相互吐槽彼此不堪入目的球技。对她们来说，投篮游戏也不过和逛街购物一般，不需要多少技术成分，几个人挤在一起玩个尽兴就好。  
尼亚正专心致志地投球，没有受到女生过激情绪的影响；梅罗冷眼旁观尼亚的姿势，心下估算命中率，偶尔瞥见旁边球篮出现后一只球打偏前一只球的情况，眼里的嘲讽意味加深了几层。不一会儿，第一局结束，换人上场。梅罗看了眼分数，表情多了几分专注。他借五秒空隙调整好状态，摸球准备。  
64分，还没突破梅罗个人极限。  
后来梅罗想，即便那时的他们还没有达到巅峰状态，但没能到达游戏终点的原因，那些女生绝对也脱不了干系。稍微清醒点的明眼人都知道，两个人共用一台机器已无空间，三个人已是拥挤，四五个人一起简直就是灾难，更何况一台机子里的篮球个数本身有限。几个人挤在一起，吱吱喳喳的吵闹还算小事，最令人恼火的莫过于稍不留神就会发生的肢体接触。与青年时期不同，尼亚在少年时期其实还没有梅罗的个头高，身形也稍逊一筹，在当时却占了一定的便宜——只要尼亚往另一边站好，隔壁机器的女生再怎么闹也闹不到他身上去，只是投篮半途偶尔被隔壁弹出来的球砸歪也实在避无可避。梅罗可算是吃尽了苦头，经历数次在投篮之际被人不小心撞偏了准头之后，梅罗恨不得直接把球砸到那群聒噪又无能的女生身上。他不讨厌女生，但极其讨厌妨碍自己的人。梅罗一忍再忍，甚至在最后几秒宁可单手投篮也不想因分心而影响成绩。直到第二局结束，梅罗险胜两分，他才冷哼一声，把手里的球丢给尼亚，倚在机器旁的一堵墙似笑非笑地看着他。  
尼亚挑眉：“我以为比赛已经结束了。”  
梅罗只是看着倒计时，“游戏还没结束。”  
尼亚歪着脑袋对梅罗调皮地笑道：“你可不要后悔。”话音刚落，一球进篮。  
第三局开始，游戏难度增大。前两局球篮是固定在一处静止不动，所以只要位置站对了，姿势摆对了，篮球离手的一瞬基本就能确定命中与否；第三局球篮开始向水平左右匀速移动，因此瞄准变得有些困难。  
一般说来，面对这样的情况首先能想到的策略大抵是，预定一个点，提先摆好姿势，在球篮经过的一瞬投球。这样能在最大程度上保证命中率，对自己的球技不甚自信的人能借此赚取保底的分数，同时弊端也显而易见，一局只有一分钟即六十秒，保守估计球篮移动一个来回的时间需要一秒半，运气好的人至多能投中两个。事实上算上捡球、摆姿势和瞄准的时间，这点时间能连续投中两个的机率实在不算高。  
尼亚深谙此道，在休息时估摸了自己接下来的运动极限，给自己定了更大胆、风险更高的计划。  
他定三个点。


	3. 下

银发男人搂着笑得路都快不会走的金发男人离开游戏城，去附近看到的一家泡芙专门店碰运气。银发男人匆匆扫了一眼甜品单就带怀里的人继续向前走，隔三家门店再往前有一家小型超市。  
“哈哈，傻了吧，那家店就和冰淇淋店是一样的，只卖独一样，你居然妄想在里面买水喝。”  
“听你还能中气十足地说话，想必我们可以回去洗刷笑场之辱。”  
“去你的尼亚你就是不肯让步一点点。”  
“我不过是回应你说的话罢了。”  
于是两人在饮料冰柜前挑三拣四后，一致决定选择易拉罐装雪碧。  
“现在好了，还说刷记录，没坚持到最后就算了，还因为笑场半途而废，真是说出来都嫌丢脸。”见梅罗好不容易止住笑，尼亚一边将手里一罐插了根吸管的雪碧递过去，一边调侃道。  
“这不怪我啊，哈……当初看完全场我可没发现一点搞笑的地方，谁知道今天一下全想起来了。”梅罗差点笑岔了气，双手捂着笑疼的肚子倚墙而立，就着尼亚的手喝雪碧都不敢喝太急，生怕呛到，只能一边讲话一边有一口没一口地喝完。  
“这样的笑点也只对现在的你起作用。”尼亚不以为然。  
“你要是一点感觉也没有你可以继续投着等我笑完再重新加入的。”梅罗更无所谓。  
“那现在你笑完了……”尼亚眼里含笑，对梅罗如此挑衅。  
“走！谁怕谁是小狗！”梅罗揉了揉肚子，毫不犹豫地收下挑战书，一把夺过尼亚喂他喝空的罐子，捏扁了丢进垃圾桶。  
两人走回原地，由于是工作日，又是在上午，所以来玩的人说多不多，他们的老位置没有人在，他们投币继续。  
方才笑场失败的一局半姑且算作热身，两人活动了下四肢，尼亚弯起嘴角注视梅罗，“这次可没有抽筋可作借口了。”  
梅罗信手捡起一只球砸在手里，冷笑，“拜托坚持住啊温室里的花朵。”  
* * * * *  
摸球，瞄准，投球。  
少年尼亚的体力并不比梅罗好，不过胜在他能坚持下去，所以在第三个一分钟里尽管他甚少运动的手臂已经隐隐作痛，但还是一边调整呼吸，一边机械地投篮。  
三个点，左中右。想着轻松，就算不计命中率，能顺利坚持下来都已十分困难。因为这相当于三步一个动作不断重复，没有停歇的空档，所以尼亚内心开玩笑似的定了三个点，但一开始也只是瞄准一左一右，一个来回投三次。他相信对此梅罗是一点也不意外的，倒不如说梅罗自己也如是打算。  
尼亚借调整姿势的间隙瞟了眼球篮上方的计时器。  
倒计时还剩下最后十秒。  
冒险开始。  
上臂肌肉已明显传来阵阵酸痛，就像长跑中最为累人的最后冲刺，已经习惯以一定频率运动的手臂在加快速度的同时，肌无力的错觉也越发鲜明。仿佛灵活的智能机器人渐渐锈蚀，退化成破旧的普通机械，只懂得重复单一程序，只做得出单一动作。尚能分神的大脑渐渐空白，眼中只看得见移动的球篮，连呼吸都在不知不觉间脱离了控制，气息变得越来越稀薄……  
起初梅罗以为自己看得懂尼亚的打算，从这个银发少年瞄准的时机来看，无非是比保守的人多一层风险：预定两个点，一个来回投三次。于是他放松地注视少年不知疲倦地反复投篮，心里不再计算命中率，而是在想如果他们顺利进入第五关，即最后一关，他们是一起刷新记录，还是丢给玛特他们，自己和尼亚另找地方……  
梅罗观察尼亚的手臂动作，伴随手肘弯曲的动作，他想象少年不甚明显的肌肉在稍嫌烦宽大的衬衫里微微隆起，在视觉上所展现的力量并不像鼓胀的气球，而像流畅的线，像拉满弓的箭，放手的一瞬化作一条眼睛来不及捕捉的线直直奔向目标。略为苍白的脸蛋投射出专注的光芒，浅色的薄唇抿成一条线，视线掠过英挺的鼻子，往上望进钴蓝的深潭，里面似乎倒映出球篮，又似乎什么都没有，空无一物。因为身高受限，尼亚投篮之际总会下意识地抬起脚跟，踮脚的同时带起衣摆翩翩。和充满力量的阳刚男孩不同，尼亚这类更偏向文弱少年，仿佛一阵狂风就能像其卷上半空，可偏偏眼神也够犀利，只要他想，眼里的光随时能化作利刃，刺个对方猝不及防。  
时间一秒秒过去，尼亚的动作突然加快，像是放弃最后的挣扎一般摸球就投。梅罗皱起眉头，看了看计时器，又看向尼亚的脸，心跳莫名乱了起来。“这家伙在搞什么？”梅罗心想，“发现体力不支干脆自暴自弃？我不信。”他捏了捏自己的上臂肌肉，电光火石间想到，如果是自己挑战极限的话，再加多一个点会如何？梅罗因自己的突发奇想愣了愣，随即自我嘲笑了一番：未免太不自量力。他没再让自己多想，只是扭了扭脖子准备应战。  
情况比预计的要严峻得多，尼亚在心里苦笑，果然自己太少参与运动，对影响发挥的因素还是考虑得太少，对自己的状态估计得太理想了。第三轮结束的一瞬，他放下球的手不住地微微颤抖，幸好衣摆够大，多少能遮掩不易察觉的窘态。  
166，也就是说，尼亚才投中18个？  
梅罗随手拿了一只球，若有所思地瞥了眼面无表情的尼亚。聒噪的女生不知道什么时候已经消失不见了，玛特他们早就转移阵地，有玩赛车的，有打鳄鱼的，有玩太鼓的，甚至还有宁可玩博彩的，就是没有人来凑热闹。梅罗不以为然地扯了扯嘴角，第四局开始的同时，梅罗投进一球。  
那一天，梅罗个人认为自己吃得饱睡得好，没伤没病，但是闪电般的阵阵刺痛却打得他右手发软，投出去的篮球好几次砸到球框。一直在观察梅罗的尼亚见状不对，想上前制止他，却见金发男孩一怒之下再次单手投篮。  
认识梅罗的人都知道，梅罗是随大众的右撇子，平时几乎不单独左手，毋论只用左手投球。尼亚站直的身体再次倚靠墙壁，冷眼旁观不服输如梅罗重新冷静下来，瞄准左右两端投篮。尼亚清楚，换作是自己也会直接无视而继续游戏，反正不是大伤。但是心下却不受控制地急躁起来，他双手环胸，有一下没一下用力掐紧自己酸痛的手臂，试图转移注意力，提醒自己没到时间不能强行带人走，更何况就自己现在这状况也带不走。  
一分钟不过六十秒，游戏结束，尼亚却觉得似乎等了六十个小时。  
198分，离第五关只有一球之距，梅罗心有不甘地捶了下机子，却也松了一口气。尼亚面色不善地走近，梅罗知道尼亚发现自己的问题了。只见尼亚说了句“走了”，拎起地上的书包就朝门口走去。梅罗顿了顿，左手拎起书包，扯了彩票走向假装在玩幸运转盘的玛特，将装着硬币的透明塑料袋甩到抬着看自己的玛特手里，说道：“先走了，下次找你要回来。”  
玛特有些傻眼，“就走了？不是玩得好好的？”  
梅罗扬起痞痞的笑，“早回去好办事。”  
玛特立马会意，隔空捶他一拳，“快滚快滚。”说罢摇摇头，真可惜，爱情的火花半点没看到，浪费了玩游戏的大好时间。  
梅罗一边慢慢地来回伸缩手臂一边快步走向走了这么久才即将走到门口的尼亚，看看四下没有认识的人在晃悠，借身高的优势用没事的左手拐过尼亚的脖子，凑到耳边问道：“你家还是我家？”说罢还亲了亲他冒汗的软乎乎的脸。  
尼亚瞟了眼梅罗的右手臂，回道：“我家，他们凌晨才回。”于是梅罗打电话跟他家人坦言在尼亚家过夜，当然，借学习之名义。  
* * * * *  
美女利多娜看见尼亚的时候，银发男人和身边的人正玩得火热，她看了看四周，走到投篮游戏旁的沙画区随便找了张椅子坐下来欣赏两个极具魅力的男人合作无间的游戏，球篮上方，计时器旁的计分板里的数字正在不断上涨。  
果然不论他们承认与否，他们并驾齐驱总是所向披靡的。  
梅罗成年后肌肉密度更大，形状也更为明显，但远没有健美男士的夸张；一直矮梅罗一个头的尼亚在上大学之后开始明显长高，一度气得梅罗直问这家伙是吃了什么营养剂才会后来居上反超自己的。  
利多娜和尼亚是同事，相处的时间总的来说要更长，所以即使和梅罗也偶有接触，她更多看到的，是尼亚在梅罗面前与在他人面前的不同。比如某次出差回来，尼亚生病在家，利多娜和杰邦尼一起去看他。当时梅罗还在上班，尼亚解释没必要因为几天就能好的小病就让他陪自己呆在家里无所事事。利多娜虽然才不相信两个人呆在一起会无所事事，表面上还是先应和了尼亚。杰邦尼和尼亚聊了会儿，在尼亚为他们端水时看了利多娜一眼，利多娜会意地耸耸肩。出于礼貌，尼亚强打精神和他们聊工作上的事情，但高烧不退令尼亚的脸色十分难看，钴蓝色的眼睛更是像一池吸光的墨水，投进什么都看不见一点波澜。不知道过了多久，尼亚还在杰邦尼讨论代课的事，梅罗抱着装满食物的纸袋开门进屋。利多娜敢以个人性别作担保，那池墨水在梅罗走进来的一刹那闪现繁星点点，即便梅罗进屋的第一句话是，“嗯，死不了。”然后才和其余两人打招呼，而墨水的主人则笑眯眯地回道，“我怎么敢留你去祸害别人。”  
“哎嘿，这游戏过了几年也没什么进步嘛，一下就到第五关了。”梅罗抬起右手，掌心朝下，像是要一掌打到尼亚肩上，翠绿的双眼闪烁兴奋的光芒。  
尼亚讥讽道，“多亏某个人既没有抽筋也没有笑场。”他从下方抬起右手，掌心向上，两人用力击掌，下一秒各自从两边捡起一只球，蓄势待发。  
游戏城里实在太吵，坐在不远处的利多娜完全听不到他们在说什么，只看到金发男人眉飞色舞地说着什么，然后要打对方一下，结果看另一边银发男人的回应才知道他们是在为踏入游戏的最后一关而击掌鼓舞。  
明明都是年近三十的男人，击掌大笑的那一刻仍像青春四溢的少年；他们或许对彼此说着针锋相对的话，专心致志的眼神却道出两人有着共同的目标；他们看似不合，却都在用自己的方式相互扶持，描绘两个人的未来；他们的一切似乎都迥然不同，站在一起却毫无违和感，只是两个人放在一起，便组成了独特的世界。  
手中的袋子传来震动，利多娜收回思绪，从袋子里摸出手机，屏幕显示杰邦尼的号码。利多娜朝仍在玩得不亦乐乎的两个男人看了最后一眼，笑着站起身匆匆离去。自始至终，他们都没有发现利多娜来过。  
快到门口，利多娜接听耐心等待的电话，心想，自己也不必羡慕他们。“喂，我在游戏城这里，你出来右拐一直走就能看到。”  
尼亚和梅罗这次赢了个痛快，刷新了在场的记录，拿到史上最多彩票。剩下的硬币他们玩幸运转盘，赛车，哪个游戏不累手就玩哪个。走到射击的游戏台前时，两个人还相互嘲笑自己都控制不好自己的手还妄想举枪。  
快到午饭时间，两个老大不小的男人总算把手里的游戏币挥霍一空，抓着大把彩票走到兑奖区数票。尼亚看梅罗饶有兴致地将一叠叠彩票放进数票机，扭头看了眼展示在各个玻璃柜里的奖品和标在上面的兑奖票数，凑到梅罗耳边问道：“你就打算在这里挑一件当我的生日礼物？”  
“嗯哼，有什么问题吗？”梅罗回头亲了下闪躲不及的嘴，扬起恶作剧得逞的笑。  
“当然没有，只是没想到你的品味如此贴近民众，略表惊讶而已。”尼亚回以如沐春风却令人背脊发凉的笑。  
“你们好，请问有什么想兑换的奖品吗？”一位年轻可爱的圆脸女服务员问道。  
“换两个杯子吧，一黑一白，上面印这个图案……”梅罗边说边掏出手机，尼亚在背后只看到一部分，是Q版卡通图案，具体是什么……尼亚猜了几回，保留答案。尼亚眼看梅罗和女孩谈好，图片也传过去，便牵起他的手一起离开游戏城。  
“我们吃什么？吃完还要过来拿做好的杯子。”梅罗问道。  
“我以为你都决定好了。”尼亚斜睨身边的男人。  
梅罗撇了撇嘴，“那就附近一家越南菜馆，听说有一道凉拌凤爪很受欢迎，名字听起来倒是和中国菜没什么区别。”  
“姑且去试试毒吧。”  
“去你的尼亚你说话正常点要你命是不是。”  
吃完饭取回杯子，回到家才下午三点半，但这两天提前说好会来家里的人有些多，尼亚和梅罗回到家也没有闲下来，尼亚负责打扫屋子，梅罗负责加工食材。  
四点钟，门铃响起，尼亚打开门，是一手拎小巧的礼物袋子一手拎各种饮料的玛特。“哎嘿，我猜猜，今晚有口福了，梅罗下厨是不是？”  
尼亚转身让道，“来的人有点多，梅罗没时间独占厨房。”  
“这理由我给满分，”玛特走到客厅，将手里的大袋子交给尼亚，又从里面拿了罐可乐才放他走，礼物袋子随手放在茶几上，整个人瘫倒在沙发里，“真是差点没累死老子。”  
“通宵游戏不见你喊累。”梅罗的声音冷不丁出现在客厅，吓得玛特坐直了身子。  
“你不是在厨房的吗？”  
“口渴了出来喝点东西。尼亚我要黑啤——”梅罗拖长嗓子喊完一句，接着道，“你没事干赶紧过来帮忙，要不帮忙打扫屋子也可以，不能帮倒忙不能无所事事，就这样。”  
“你这样剥削劳苦工人我要投诉你。”说完玛特赶紧补上下一句，“至少等我把水喝完。”  
“喝不死你。那个……那位琳达呢？”梅罗转身回厨房，半路想起现在玛特可能不再是孤家寡人了，顺口问道。  
“她和她老师出国了，过几天才回得来。”玛特歪在沙发当挺尸，也不嫌硕大的护目镜硌人，想了想又补了一句，“先说好我现在还是孤家寡人，还没正式脱团哦。”  
“好好好，祝你早日成功。喝完赶紧过来帮忙。”  
“就来就来——”  
六点钟，前来为尼亚庆祝生日的人陆续到齐，主要是尼亚的同事，满世界旅游的尼亚和梅罗的父母四人也难得回来一起玩，满客厅的人有说有笑，很是热闹，每个人都对梅罗的厨艺赞不绝口，为尼亚的幸福生活由衷地表达祝福。  
晚会直到十一点才结束，喧闹的屋子慢慢又只剩下两个男人。没醉装醉的梅罗从背后抱住尼亚吵着要一起洗澡，尼亚任他拖着，自己拿好换洗的衣服，亦步亦趋地走进浴室。两个人刚扒光衣物躺进放了水的浴缸，梅罗立马翻身趴在尼亚身上，一边对着他的脸又亲又啄，一边伸手调戏身下的小尼亚。  
“你今天很兴奋。”尼亚摸了摸梅罗半湿的头发，淡淡道。  
“那是老子高兴，明天心情不好可就没这待遇了。”梅罗笑眯眯地威胁道。  
尼亚笑得一脸灿烂，手指冷不防探索秘密花园。  
“轻、轻点……”梅罗咬牙道，湿漉漉的眼睛却闪烁无辜的光芒。  
偏烫的水渐渐变温，尼亚和梅罗严丝合缝地抱在一起，尼亚一边亲吻梅罗潮湿额头等他适应，一边轻声道，“那么可爱的图案倒是符合你的风格。”  
将头埋进尼亚颈窝的梅罗愣了下，没问他什么时候看到的，而是抬起头笑道，“那是，不看看是出自谁手。”脑子一片混沌的他显然完全没有听进去“可爱”一词，倒把听似赞美的后半句听了全。  
洗漱台旁的架子上，一黑一白两个崭新的杯子并排靠在一起，可爱的小机器人和巧克力男孩手牵着手，嘴对嘴亲出粉红的手写体“Love”。  
尼亚笑着深深吻住怀里的男人，起起落落间，水声哗然，梅罗咬着尼亚的耳朵缓缓道：  
“生日快乐，亲爱的尼亚。”  
END


End file.
